phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Bro-some 4: The legend of Hex Island
'' The Bro-some 4: The legend of Hex Island is a story starring the Bro-some and based on the Wii U/3DS game ''Sonic Lost World. Plot Some time after the 4 Inflatees defeated Obscuria, their male counterparts, the Bro-some 4, were hanging out when they heard a call of distress from a remote location called Hex Island. When they arrived, they saw in shock that there were several factories planted across the place. These factories were held by none other than the Bro-some 4's respective nemesis' - Alfonso Koopa, Lord Nightmare, Ketsu Oblivion and Dr Mechanix, Plus, their Rivals as well. Now, our heroes must save the Hex Island from the clutches of their villains, but for what purpose are those factories there? Characters The Bro-some (Sergio The Hedgehog, KTG, Numa and Dalton) Sergio is super fast and now has extreme parkour skills, Mike "KTG" Phoenix is the Spiral savior and Leader of Phoenix Corps and such wields the incredibly powerful Spiral Energy, Numa is the re-incarnation of the previous Kaiser warrior and Dalton is a half-toon hero with a love for tacos. Together they'll save the Hex Island. Prince Hexo The prince of Hex Island that was the responsible for bringing the Bro-some 4 to his land after Alfonso and the rest planted their factories. However, he's aware that the island holds a secret but he doesn't seem to be in the mood to tell neither our heroes or the bad guys... The Association of Villains (Alfonso Koopa, Ketsu Oblivion, Lord Nightmare and Dr. Tarquin Mechanix) These four neer-do-wells have gotten together again and have planted factories around the Hex Island but for what reason? Is it something that Prince Hexo knows that the rest don't? However, unlike last time, Yokorona is absent while a new villain takes her place... Ketsu Oblivion, Leader Of Oblivion Force and one of Mike Phoenix's Biggest Rivals So Far, Only 2nd to Viralius Deathbird. However, Ketsu Might Have an hidden agenda of his own, and might know more then he lets the others know... Keep Your Friends close, and your enemies closer... The Bad-Some 4 (Thunder the Dark Hedgehog, Viralius Deathbird, Negative Numa and Walton) The Main Rivals of the Bro-some 4. Each one has his own purposes for their good counterparts but they're in the need of forming an alliance to do so. For this occasion, they've been assigned by the Association of Villains to guard the factories, much to the disagreement of most of them. Electrolites Strange creatures that wander the Mushroom Principality's computer systems but, for some reason, twelve around the Hex Island. Sergio already met these Electrolites time ago and he'll be more than glad to use both old and new powers alongside his partners. Cyber Powers The Electrolites can bring our heroes special abilities called Cyber Powers. They replace majority of power-ups from The 4 Inflatees' Elemental tale. This is a list of the so far confirmed Electrolites and their respective Cyber Powers *Red -> Fire Helmet (Gives the user Fire powers) *Ivory -> Tesla Gloves (Gives the user Electricity powers and the ability to turn into a laser) *Yellow -> Drill Shoes (Allows the user to go through certain terrains) *Crimson -> Eagle Wings (Allows the user to fly) *Magenta -> Rhythm Shoes (Makes the user bounce with the rhythm) *Gray -> Boulder Shell (Allows the user to curl into a metallic ball) *Black -> Ka-Boom Blaster (Allows the user to fire bombs) *Indigo -> Black Hole Gloves (Allows the user to create small black holes) Gallery Prince Hexo.png|Prince Hexo Zarshuren.png|Zarshuren (TRUE FINAL BOSS...?) 4 inflators electrolite.png|The 4 Inflators' Cyber Powers Category:Stories Category:Sergy92 Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Devin-Ze-Numa Category:Games Category:Bro-Some 4 Category:Future Projects Category:Dalton and Friends